


Undertale: War of Souls

by EdgeLord3000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Determination Soul (Undertale), Female Frisk, Green Soul (Undertale) - Freeform, I hope everyone knows that the relationship tags aren't ships, Justice Soul (Undertale) - Freeform, Male Chara, Other, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, are the relationship tags even shown bc idk but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLord3000/pseuds/EdgeLord3000
Summary: Frisk, the final human, has finally fallen into the Underground, her soul ripe for the taking, or so they’d thought. When this human begins committing genocide throughout the Underground, many monsters stand up to fight against her, including a small monster named MK, who gets himself into more trouble than he had anticipated.





	1. The Death of a True Hero

Undyne, the greatest hero of all time, was finally here. She was going to stop the human. She was going to stop the murders. Once she was through with them, everything would be okay.

        These were the thoughts running through young MK’s head, the monster peering out at her from a cluster of kelp and rocks as he watched the woman fight. She’d even transformed into a brand new form for this! She’d completely healed from getting nearly cut in half and was even stronger than before! Yes, that whole situation had been scary enough as it was, but at least Undyne had a handle on things. She’d defeat the human! She had to! She was Undyne the Undying after all! 

        But then everything began to go wrong. He had tried to ignore it, but as he continued watching, the boy began to notice that Undyne was... melting? Was that even possible? It had to be a trick- She was just sweating! Yeah! She was just sweating and it looked kind of like she was melting! The battle had been going on for a long while, so it wouldn’t be surprising if she was, right? 

        But soon it became obvious that Undyne was not sweating. MK was not seeing things. Undyne really was melting... And it was a horrible thing to watch. The fallen hero, laughing in pain while trying to continue the fight, only for the human to merely watch her as she slowly but surely became nothing more than a pathetic puddle on the ground. 

        His hero was gone. 

        Within seconds. 

        Gone. 

        And she wasn’t coming back. 

        Frozen in shock, MK stayed hidden, the boy wanting to run away and cry but unable to do so. Fear kept him in place. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t. Not with the human still here. The human would kill him if they saw him. He didn’t want to die. Not yet. Even with such horrible things happening, he didn’t want to die. 

        Instead, MK watched the human stare at the puddle, only to begin grinning and snickering and muttering something about how they’d ‘finally done it.’ It was strange to the young monster, especially when said human seemed to begin having a strange conversation with themselves, but then they eventually moved on, and thus they left MK alone. 

        ”...My parents... I-I should-“ Quickly, the boy had pushed himself up to his feet, only to head across the bridge Frisk and Undyne had been battling on just moments ago. He had to find his parents. He had to find his big sister. He couldn’t just sit there and watch them die too! He needed to at least warn them about the human! 

        But then the boy stopped running and began to think. He couldn’t just warn his parents about them. They wouldn’t be able to do much. They weren’t royal guards! And not even Undyne the Undying could stop them... What could he... Yes. 

        MK didn’t know many people who were stronger than Undyne, but there was one monster that everyone knew could beat just about anything. He’d been Undyne’s trainer. He’d fought in the war against humans and monsters. King Asgore. Yes. King Asgore could help them! And thus off MK ran. His destination? The Castle of New Home.  
  
  
  
The run there was filled with MK tripping over himself in the beginning, but he was eventually able to catch his balance and take off. Even though he didn’t have arms, the boy made up for that with his speed and agility, and thankfully, that was enough to get him to the castle, even if he’d tired himself out by a great deal. MK had taken little breaks in between the running, but terror had pushed him to keep going. He had to get there before the human did, especially considering they had advantages he didn’t in terms of traveling. Even with his kind of speed and agility, MK had needed to take paths that were friendly to armless folk, but at least he’d arrived, and right on time, for it seems the human had shown up right before him. 

        Walking into the castle, the boy was surprised to find that the first thing he’d come across was some homely setting, one that looked just like any other house except larger. He would have walked inside right away had he not seen the human walk by one of the windows, and quickly, the boy ducked down and pressed himself up against the wall right next to the door. MK had never been here before, so he didn’t know if this was even the right way or not. At least he could guess that it was considering the human was here. They seemed to be heading straight for Asgore after all... 

        Biting his lip, MK listened to the human rummage around, occasionally hearing the sound of them speak. Their voice was kind of airy and quiet, but it was also shaky, only seeming to cease shaking whenever the human seemed to be speaking to... another voice. Who was that? Who was the human talking to?! And more importantly, why did this person sound like they knew them?! Were they working with them?! Were they helping to kill everyone too?! It was a surprising thing for MK to hear, but he couldn’t confront them. No. He could only tell Asgore what was happening, and in order to do that, he’d just have to wait for a good time to get ahead of them. 

        Soon enough, MK then heard the human open the door to another room, said door closing right behind them from the sound of things. Finally. An opening, and now, using his mouth, MK was able to open the door to get into the house and finally peer inside. There were three ways he could go: the hallway to the right, the living room to the left, and the stairs right up ahead. Already, MK had decided that his best bet was probably the stairs, though sadly, those were blocked off via chains. 

        Like that was going to stop him. 

        MK then prepared to completely step inside when he heard the door from before open, the boy quickly backing out of the house, though he left the door open just a crack. He hoped the human wouldn’t come this way now that they were out of that room, but thankfully they’d instead headed deeper into the house, but not before unlocking the chains with the keys they’d just acquired. Better to get the chains out of the way, he guessed. But then, the human headed into the room further down the hall, and once they were inside, MK took action. 

        Swiftly, the boy darted across the room and down the stairs, his feet barely making a sound on the wooden floor as he did his best to not only be quick, but quiet. This, unfortunately, caused him to lose his balance much quicker than usual, and thus he’d nearly tripped over himself on the way down. Dumb luck was the only reason he hadn’t fallen. That and he’d whipped around and sank his teeth into the railing, which of course made way more noise than he had desired. That lead to him quickly getting back to running without looking back, dashing all the way down the remainder of the stairs and through the many halls, until finally, he’d made it. 

        Asgore's throne room.


	2. A Meeting with the King

”Yo Asgore! Mr Asgore-!” The second he’d tried to slow to a stop so quickly, the boy ended up tripping once again and falling onto his face, only to try and pull himself back up like he always did. This time, however, he didn’t have to get up on his own, for soon enough, Asgore had come over and picked the monster up himself.

        Oh? Howdy there, little one. That was quite a fall.” It was strange being in the presence of someone so much larger than him, but at least this wasn’t extremely new; Asgore had once come to his school after all... Would he even have school after this? Who knows... 

        ”Mr A-Asgore- I need- I need to tell you something- I-“ MK could barely get the words out, especially after running for so long. He was out of breath and downright terrified. The human was heading this way! Could Asgore handle them? Yes. Yes he could. He had to! He was sure of it! But... “T-The human- It’s coming- It’s here-!” 

        The second MK mentioned the genocidal human, Asgore’s expression transformed into that of a grim one. He already knew the human was coming. He’d heard about them through the guards. That was why he had ordered everyone to evacuate. That was why he had ordered only the strongest of his guard to try and hold them off. But if he was the last one standing, then he would take them on, even if he was unsure of whether or not he was capable of fighting something so fierce. 

        ”...Where’s the human? And where is your family? Did they evacuate?” Asgore asked, MK then proceeding to gather up some air to speak. 

        ”T-they’re in your house, I-I think. A-and my family went to the Capitol, but I... I didn’t-! I wanted to see U-Undyne fight the human, but she...!” Quickly, the boy had gone from merely crying and wheezing to full-on sobbing, grieving for his hero after she’d died in such a gruesome way. And to think she’d died to save him too... Maybe part of this was somehow his fault... But he didn’t have time to think that way. Not right now. Not when Asgore was here. 

        It surprised the boy when he was suddenly picked up and hugged, but he quickly melted into it, even if it was kind of weird; he needed a good hug right now, and it seems King Fluffybuns was perfect for hugs. 

        ”Shhh... Young man, you were very brave, and you have done me and monster kind a great service in telling the location of the human. Thank you.” The King didn’t bother in wiping away the boy’s tears, not when he seemed to need to cry, plus it would be better for him to cry now instead of later considering he would need to hide. But Asgore couldn’t wait around and comfort the boy all day; if what he said was true, then the young monster would need to leave; he wouldn’t let him witness another potentially dusty battle. 

        ”I-I... you’re- welcome...” the young monster hiccuped, only to look up at the King with puffy eyes. 

        ”There there,” Asgore hummed, patting his head with a smile on his face. “You’ve done what you can. Now please, let me get you some tea.” 

        At the sound of Asgore’s statement, MK couldn’t help but give him a confused look. Tea? Now? “Why? The human-!” 

        ”The human will come, and when they do, I will take care of them. But I can fetch you a quick cup of tea in the meantime. It won’t take long.” With that, Asgore then sauntered out of the room, heading to a path off to the side, a path that MK hadn’t noticed before actually. In fact, now that he’d thought about it, he didn’t think it was there before. A secret passage, perhaps? 

        ”I remember seeing you once at your school. You were extremely enthusiastic. Your name is MK, right?” asked the large goat monster, only for MK to suddenly nod excitedly. 

        ”Yeah! That’s me!” exclaimed the boy, ecstatic that King Asgore had remembered him. “Well that's just a nickname, but it's an awesome nickname! The Magnificent MK, future Royal Guard and defender of monsters!” 

        Asgore couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh at that, only to eventually set the boy down. “I like your enthusiasm. Now, for that tea...” 

        The room they were in looked like a small, homely kitchen, greyscale like the King’s house, but still feeling like a nice little room that one could live in comfortably. There was a small table, an oven, and many cabinets, and once Asgore opened one of those cabinets, it became clear that they were stocked beyond belief, that particular cabinet being filled with tea bags. 

        "I would brew some fresh, warm Golden Flower Tea, but this will have to do for now," said the monster as he turned on the faucet to fetch some water, all while humming as he did so. 

        As MK waited, the boy simply swung his feet back and forth in the seat, not knowing what else to do while Asgore worked. "That's okay. You really don't have to." 

        "Of course I don't. I could have simply left you here and left to face the human alone," said the king, only to eventually turn around with a nice cup of cold tea, which he set down in front of MK. "But I chose to make you tea. Tea has always been something that calms me, and you looked quite parched. So please. It's on the house." 

        Humming a bit in a nervous manner, MK then sat up before picking up the end glass with his mouth, only to tip it back and begin drinking the tea before setting it down once again. "Thanks, Mr. Asgore. You're the coolest." He may as well thank Asgore somehow, and he was glad he did, for the monster certainly seemed happy about that. 

        "You're welcome. Now, please remain here. I will wait for the human. If anyone enters this hall and doesn't announce their presence, run." It was a lot to say to a child like MK, hinting that he may not make it after his hero and many others had died, but it was necessary all the same. "I will do my best to keep everyone else safe, but... In case I fail, please hide. All right?" 

        MK's expression had quickly transformed into that of a grim one after that, but even so, the boy didn't want to let Asgore down, plus he knew he should have faith in the King of Monsterkind. Asgore was strong! He'd fought many humans back when they had warred against monsters on the surface! Surely he'd be able to take on some human punk! Yes, that's what he'd do. He could do it! MK had to believe in him! "I'll do my best, Mr. Asgore! Go kick their butt! You can do it!" 

        At the sound of the monster child's encouragement, Asgore couldn't help but smile at the young boy. "Thank you. See you soon." 

        And with that, he left the room, leaving MK all alone once again. It felt... lonely after he'd left, as though the grey of the room had sucked out what little emotion Asgore had left behind. Nonetheless, tea couldn't keep the boy company anymore, especially after he'd drank all of it. This allowed him to think about the situation more than he already had, and so the monster began the downward spiral. 

        MK didn't know a whole lot about humans. All he'd learned was that they'd been the ones to seal monsters underground and that only human souls could break the barrier. Oh, and there was the First Fallen Child, who apparently was part of the reason why souls were getting collected. The story about the First Fallen and Asriel was... sad. No wonder Asgore had declared war again. At least they'd gotten close; they only needed one more soul until Asgore could break the barrier, but... could Asgore take this human's soul? They were so ruthless... He truly hoped Asgore would win, but nonetheless, MK couldn't sit still anymore. He had to walk around. 

        Thankfully, there was another place he could go other than right to Asgore, and so, MK took the chance and began heading down the other hall, humming a bit in order to try to lift the mood. After all, the hallway was long, dark, and creepy, and frankly, MK didn't like it. If only there was a torch... 

        As the boy walked along, he eventually noticed a glow coming through one of the many rooms in the hall. It was strange in his eyes, mostly because a lot of these rooms were either empty or filled with boxes, and none of them glowed. Besides, he was itching to have something to see with. And who knows? Maybe another monster was in here? That could always be the case. 

        Quickly, the scaly little monster headed towards it, sadly tripping over himself in the beginning, but he quickly got up and arrived at the room where the glow was coming from. And what he saw had caused the boy to stop dead in his tracks. There they were. 

        The six human souls.


	3. The Fallen

Seven souls. That was the total needed to break the barrier, a powerful forcefield made up of magic that had continued to exist for hundreds of years. It was an amazing force, the barrier. Honestly, MK wondered if the humans had thought the barrier was impenetrable. Had they really thought that monsters would stay down there forever without looking for a way out? Even if humans did have more powerful souls, they weren't as magic-savvy as monsters. They should've never underestimated their ability to find a way out.

        Now they were close. They were so close to escaping. All Asgore needed was the murderous human's soul, and then they could finally see the stars. It was... actually kind of stressful for MK to think about, mostly because if one human _child_ was this bad, then... what would the other humans be like? 

        Slowly, the curious boy made his way into the room, staring at the seven jars before him as his eyes scanned the souls. While the boy knew some things about monster/human history, he was very clueless when it came to, well, literally anything else about humans. MK hadn't even known what a human looked like until now! He really was clueless, wasn't he? But he couldn't think like that; not right now. Besides, it wasn't like anyone else didn't know what a human looked like; he couldn't be the only one if the human had gotten so far. But nonetheless, once he was in front of the jars, the monster began to examine their contents, even if there wasn't much to examine. 

        The first thing MK found interesting was each soul's colors and how they all sported a different one, neither ever having the same color. The only ones that were comparable were the cyan and blue ones, but even then they were distinctly different, the cyan soul being much brighter and easier to see compared to the deep blue one. He found it neat that humans had their own colored souls, especially considering monster souls were all white; it actually made him question what color his soul would be if he was a human, but he didn't want to think much about the human part, not when one was trying to annihilate all of monster kind. 

        Nonetheless, there wasn't much to say about the souls; they were simply floating hearts trapped in strange jars, floating hearts that apparently possessed so much power that a monster would become extremely powerful... 

        That was it. 

        "The souls!" MK suddenly blurted out, only for his tail to quickly swing upwards and cover his mouth. He didn't know if anyone could hear him from down there, but he didn't want to take any chances. This place was creepy enough as it is, and he wasn't even thinking about the fact that he was in a room with the souls of dead humans. No. He was choosing not to think too much about that. All he had to do was focus on the power they held and getting that power to Asgore. If the souls really were powerful enough to break the barrier when combined, then Asgore... A Boss Monster with six human souls would certainly be able to take down one human. He was sure of it. 

        Quickly, the boy began hopping up and down on his toes, trying to figure out just how he was going to get the souls to Asgore. After all, the jars were about half his size, and without arms and hands, he'd certainly have a hard time getting them to the King so that he could use them. But even so, he had to try, and eventually, he got an idea. He could carry them with his tail. 

        Proud of his brilliant idea, MK then circled the jars, only to eventually pick the yellow soul to take with him first. After all, yellow was his favorite color, and it didn't matter which order Asgore absorbed the souls, or at least he didn't think it did. Besides, maybe when he got one soul to Asgore, the king himself would get the rest. Yeah. It didn't matter what order he got them to Asgore. He just needed to get them there. 

        At first, MK made the attempt to wrap his tail around the jar in order to properly pick it up, only to find that sadly, his tail wasn't at all long enough to wrap around a jar so large. Geez, how large did these jars need to be? The souls weren't that big. Were they just that powerful or something? All of this really was confusing to the boy, but when he couldn't wrap his tail around it, MK decided to instead try and push the jar along. 

        Getting behind the jar, the monster began to push it forward, surprised to find that it was much heavier than he'd anticipated. After all, the jar may be large, but there was nothing in it save for a soul, and those things were floating in it! They couldn't be that heavy, could they?! Apparently, they could be, and while MK was making progress, he certainly wasn't pleased with just how slow he was going. If he wanted to get these to Asgore before the human arrived, he had to go faster. That's what lead to MK pushing harder than before, and that is what lead the jar to topple over and break. 

        This definitely came as a surprise to MK, and it certainly also happened to be a bit of a scare for him as well. After all, he wasn't super knowledgeable on human souls, and he certainly didn't know what would happen now that one was outside of its jar. Panicking, the boy stared at the soul and anxiously circled the broken jar, almost as if he were somehow inspecting the soul for any sort of weird reactions. Thankfully, the soul did nothing more than float above the jar without a scratch on it, the yellow hue pulsing ever so slightly as it did so. 

        "Whew. That was close," breathed the monster, only to look back down at the yellow soul before taking a glance at the exit. He'd been so close in getting the jar and soul out in one piece, but it wasn't nearly enough. He needed to get it straight to Asgore, and it was clear that he couldn't do that now, unless... 

        "Hm... You can carry souls, right?" he asked himself, only to begin thinking with a frown on his face. He honestly had no idea. After all, it wasn't like the boy paid much attention to these kinds of things in school, especially when he figured he'd never see or interact with any human souls. So much for that... But the royal guards had to have gotten them in that jar somehow, right? They had to have handled them somehow, right? He could probably touch them, so long as he didn't absorb them, and with it floating, it would be much easier to carry. 

        And so, without a second thought, the boy wrapped his tail around the soul, only to suddenly feel a warmth spring from the appendage. At first it felt nice, but that nice feeling quickly vanished as it transformed into a warmer and warmer sensation, only for the boy to begin to feel as though he and his tail were burning. He tried to release the soul, but he couldn't. Heck- He didn't even know where he was! Where was he- What was happening?! He didn't know, and within moments, the boy had gone from seeing a blinding light to viewing nothing but darkness. 

        It was strange, floating in the dark like this. MK didn't like it honestly, especially given the situation. He knew what needed to be done. He knew how dire their situation was. So what was he doing here?! 

        Eventually, MK found his footing and was able to land on what felt like solid ground; even if it all still looked like darkness, at least he could walk now, though where to walk was a good question. After all, there was no indication as to where he should go, or at least their wasn't until he spotted a strange yellow glow in the distance. 

        Once MK had picked up the yellow glow, he'd begun heading towards it, first merely fast-walking, but then he'd begun running. "Hello?!" he called, desperate to reach the glow. Thankfully, he was succeeding, for the closer he got, the brighter it got, until eventually, he could make out the shape of a... person? No. That wasn't a person. Not a monster person at least. 

        That was a human. 

        Before he could skid to a stop, the silhouette had turned to him, and quickly, they'd begun to grow brighter and brighter until MK could no longer see. He didn't understand what was happening; the glow was so unusual, as was the extreme warmth that came with it, but at least he wasn't the only one in the dark, even if that darkness had begun to fade. He tried to call out to her, yet the sudden blinding light drowned him out. And then suddenly, he was back in the room, lying on the floor while facing the broken glass. 

        "Ow... What just happened?" He could barely remember what he’d just done to get here. He’d broken the jar, yes. The jar with the soul in it... wait... 

        ”The Soul!” The boy then suddenly pushed himself up into a sitting position, only to shake his head as he looked around the room in a desperate attempt to spot the yellow soul. “Oh gosh oh gosh- Asgore’s gonna kill me-!” No. Worse. The human was going to kill Asgore. He couldn’t let that happen! 

        Within seconds, MK was on his feet, staring down at the glass and then looking towards the remaining five souls. Asgore could use these five to take down the human, right? Then they could go looking for the yellow soul, right-? 

        ’ _Don’t touch them._ ’ 

        The sudden voice in his head quickly startled the boy, MK tensing up suddenly as he once again quickly glanced around the room. “Who- Who was that?!” 

        Silence. That was all MK got in response, and frankly, he wasn’t very happy with that at all. “Yo... I-I said who was that-?! I-I’m the king’s f-friend-! Yeah! And if you don’t come out, I-I’m gonna have to get King Asgore-!” 

        ’ _You know the king?_ ’ 

        ”Wha!” Another yelp escaped the boy, who then stumbled back before stopping and staring intensely at the entrance. Yeah. That had to be where the perpetrator was hiding; they couldn’t be hiding anywhere else in the room, right? 

        With a frown, the boy then scratched his head, trying to figure out where the new person could be hiding when... wait... 

        ”Wait- What?! Where did these come from- I don’t have hands!” Quickly, MK was thrown into a panic, only to begin examining himself. He not only now had hands, but his tail was much longer and was he- Was he taller?! He had no idea, but before he could think, another voice had interrupted his thought process. 

        ’ _That’s not my body-_ ‘ was all MK heard, the boy once again searching for this voice, and like usual, he came up with nothing. All he could do was yell questions at the voice, even if she’d beaten him to it. 

        ’ _Who are you?!_ ’ 

        ”Yo- who are you?!” 

        ’ _I asked you first._ ’ 

        ”Well- I asked you second-!” 

        ’ _I still asked you first! Besides, you’re the intruder. Now tell me who and what you are, and where’s the king?! No one comes down here except for the king!_ ’ MK flinched as she yelled at him once again, the boy thinking about answering her question, but at the same time, he wished to know the answer to his own first. 

        ’ _Stop that!_ ’ He then felt his own new hand smack himself, the boy letting out a quick, “Ow!” while the voice in his head grumbled something along the lines of, ‘ _That hurt more than I thought it would-_ ‘ 

        Wait. 

        ”Yooo! You’re in my head! How’d you do that?!” Within seconds, MK has gone from being angry and confused to overall amazed, the boy then staring down at his hands as he tried to figure out how to manipulate these new limbs. However, he clearly had no handle on them, and that especially became obvious when they suddenly crossed themselves over his chest by themselves. “Hey! What gives?!” 

        ’ _You really don’t know how to use your own arms, do you? Dummy._ ’ 

        ”I’m not a dummy!” 

        ’ _Then stop acting like one and tell me who you are! And don’t try to pry at my memories! I’m not stupid, and you’re definitely not slick!_ ’ 

        ”Hey!” 

        ’ _Who are you?!_ ’ 

        ”I’m Martie!” Frustrated, MK had decided to give in. “But everyone calls me MK! Now answer my question, you big bully!” 

        ‘ _Whatever. I’m Lucy. Just Lucy. Now why did you absorb me? Only the King of Monsters is supposed to do that._ ’ 

        ”I- I what-?!” MK then looked towards the shattered jar once again, the boy staring at it as if trying to once again figure out the location of the yellow soul. He couldn’t have absorbed it! There’s no way! All he’d done was reach out to grab it... 

        ’ _...You didn’t mean to. Hmph. I guess I’m stuck with you now,_ ’ Lucy grumbled, only for MK to retort with a quick, “That’s not a bad thing!” 

        ’ _Whatever. Maybe the king can fix this... Where’s the king anyway? And why are you here?_ ’ 

        ”He’s in the throne room! And I’m here because he... he...” 

        ’ _What? He what?_ ’ 

        Barely allowing Lucy to finish her sentence, MK suddenly launched himself out of the room, tripping over himself at first, but he’d quickly caught his balance and continued to run, running faster than he’d ever run before. 

        ’ _Where are we going?!_ ’ 

        ”The king! We gotta help the king! He’s in trouble!”


	4. The Battle for Monster Kind

"Now now... There's no need to fight." MK could hear Asgore speaking as he continued to run down the hall, the boy skidding to a stop when he realized that Asgore had to be speaking to someone willing to fight him, and that person had to be the human. It had to be. Who else would want to fight King Asgore? 

        ' _Why did you stop?_ ' Lucy was speaking to him again, though MK couldn't answer as he continued to listen, and when Lucy went silent, he figured she was listening too. 

        "Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea-" Suddenly, MK heard what sounded like a sort of choking noise come from Asgore, the monster stopping in place for a moment as he continued to listen to what was happening beyond the secret door. Did Asgore just-? No- He couldn't have! Asgore couldn't be dead! No. He wasn't dead. He was still there, but barely. 

        "Why... you..." Another pained grunt came from the goat, as did the sound of armor falling to the ground. He... He'd been defeated... 

        MK could barely think straight. All he could do was imagine Asgore melting just like Undyne had, tears unknowingly sliding down his face as he continued to stare at the door. The human... They really were too powerful... They really were unstoppable... They'd lost. 

        "See? I'd never betray you!" Another voice, this one familiar. He could barely recall it, but this... this was the voice he'd heard back in the house, back when he was trying to sneak past the human, wasn't it? "It was all a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you!" 

        The voice's last sentence caused MK to stare at the door in shock, his senses coming back to him as he processed this new information. The human hadn't killed Asgore. Someone else had. The owner of that voice had done it, and they weren't finished talking either. 

        "After all, it's me! Your best friend! I'm helpful! I can be useful to you!" The voice sounded like it was pleading with the human, but that did nothing to quench these feelings in the young monster's chest. "I promise I won't get in your way! I can help! I can... I can..." The voice was crying. MK could hear it. 

        "Please don't kill me!" 

        He didn't know when he'd moved to open the door, or how he'd been able to shoot the human the second he'd left the secret room, but all became clear when he spoke, though these weren't his words. No. He could feel it. This wasn't him. This was Lucy. 

        "Drop the knife _now!_ " 

        MK could feel the young soul's power surging through him as she prepared to fight, standing in between the crying flower monster and the human, though the human looked horrifying... They were covered in dust.... Caked with it... They practically looked like a walking grey dust pile, save for the glowing red eyes that peered out from under their bangs. It seemed they were unafraid too, for all they did was hold their knife up at MK, though that did nothing to deter the human in control of his body. 

        "I thought you knew not to bring a knife to a gunfight, you little freak," MK heard his voice growl, and just like that, he felt another surge of power in his chest as the human ignited a battle. 

        Without warning, Frisk raced forward, aiming to cut MK down with their knife as Lucy used MK's new arms to fire at them. However, MK wasn't stupid; those bullets were doing seemingly nothing against them, and thus he used his influence to regain control of his legs and run, narrowly dodging the human's strike as he ran off to the side. 

        ' _What the heck?! I nearly had her!_ ' 

        "They were coming right for us!" 

        ' _She would've been dead after a few more shots!_ ' 

        "No! We would've died then!" 

        ' _Watch out!_ ' 

        This time, Lucy took control of the legs and dodged another one of the human's swings, only to try shooting her as she ran in a circle around the throne room. Meanwhile the human had come right after them, making another attempt to cut them down with her knife, but her tactics were getting old very quickly. 

        Using his tail, MK tripped the human as Lucy continued to run, the dust-covered child tumbling, though she used her knife to stab the ground and therefore steady herself before getting back up on her feet, seemingly without a scratch. 

        ' _How is she not hurt yet?!_ ' Lucy was growing frustrated; MK could hear it in her voice. But she was right. They'd barely landed a hit on the human, who apparently was a girl considering Lucy's terminology, but he didn't have much time to think about that; he'd just have to ask her later. 

        Once again, they went back to fighting, Lucy primarily shooting with that strange magic gun of hers while MK maneuvered his body in order to dodge the attacks. But it wasn't enough; that much was clear. Even if Lucy was hitting the human sometimes, she was still extremely fast and barely slowed down. This was why MK had decided to try a new tactic, even if he had no idea it would work. 

        Taking control of the free hand, MK held it out at the human and concentrated his power on it, hoping and praying that what he had in mind would work. The human was coming towards him. She was almost there, but at the same time, MK was so close to getting together what he had in mind. 

        ' _What're you doing?!_ ' 

        He didn't answer. All he could do was focus his power on his hand and aim for the genocidal human until finally, a yellow beam shot out and blasted her in the stomach, the beam too quick for her to even process. He'd done it. Now he just needed more power. 

        The second the human had hit the wall, MK had already raised his other hand and was firing again, preventing her from getting up and attacking, just like he'd planned. No. He wouldn't let her attack him again. He wouldn't let her attack anyone else again. And this time, it seemed she was taking damage, all the way up until she stopped moving, a red heart floating above the human's body. The final human soul. 

        ' _It won't stay..._ ' 

        "Huh? What do you mean it won't-?" 

        A crack, and then it shattered, leaving MK to stand there in silence. 

        "...Yo... That sucks, but at least she's dead now-" 

        A flash of light, and then suddenly MK found himself back where he was before, standing in the middle of the throne room with a magic yellow gun drawn at the human, just like right before the battle had begun. Worse yet, there stood the human, her knife pointed right at him, but this time she had a new look in her eyes. Anger. Pure anger. 

        This was different. 

        "Wha-? What happened-" 

        The human darted forward, quicker this time, and thankfully instead of shooting, Lucy was the one who took control and dodged her attack. ' _A reset!_ ' 

        "A wha- Ah!" And before he could finish, Lucy used his body to dodge the human's attacks again, still shooting, but not at much, at least not this time around. He didn't understand. 

        ' _She turned back time to beat us!_ ' Lucy yelled in his mind, only to begin firing at Frisk as she verbally yelled, "Cheater!" at the child. 

        "She can do that-?!" It was shocking to MK. No one had that kind of power! How did this human kid have magic powerful enough to come back from the dead and turn back time?! 

        ' _Apparently. We have to stop her. Keep her from resetting, but I don't know how!_ ' More dodging, this time enough to cause Lucy to pause. ' _All I know is that I couldn't reset after I got-_ ' 

        A sudden burst of pain shot through the young monster, cutting off Lucy and causing MK to cry out as he realized the human had gotten him. She'd barely scratched him, but she'd gotten him, right on his new arms, which was now littered with cracks. "M-My arm!" 

        ' _We have to kill her again!_ ' This time, it was Lucy who took initiative with the yellow beams, even if she only had one hand that was useful. Even if the human knew how to dodge the beams now, she couldn't dodge all of them, and she certainly couldn't dodge the vines that suddenly shot out of the ground and burst through her chest, causing MK to stop dead in his tracks. 

        And then she reset. 

        "We're back here- Yo!" The human attacked again, this time even faster than before, but MK, now prepared, dodged her attack. "Not fair!" 

        ' _Murderers aren't fair,_ ' MK heard Lucy grumble in response, but then they were back at it, attacking and deflecting as best they could, neither party being able to hit one another to effectively do enough or any damage. They were at a stalemate, or at least MK thought they were, but even so, he was worried. Were they going to be fighting her for the rest of their lives? 

        As MK quickly dodged the human for what felt like the millionth time, he then heard her suddenly yelp and thus turned around, only to watch as a vine threw the child harshly at the closest wall and somehow failed to kill her in the process. 

        "Get the jar, idiots!" The voice. That flower. There it was, hiding among the flowers as vines began to sprout from all over Asgore's garden. "What are you waiting for?! Get the jar!" 

        The jar. Finally, MK understood what he meant. 

        Before Frisk could get to her feet, MK had dashed back through the secret door, which was still a bit open thanks to Lucy charging out beforehand. Because he'd been down these halls once before, MK knew where he was going, and thankfully, the ominous glow of the other human souls helped guide his way in the storage halls. 

        ' _He's right. We need an empty jar! There's gotta be one left for this one!_ ' Lucy exclaimed. He'd never heard her sound so hopeful, and frankly, that encouraged him to keep running until finally, they reached the room with the souls, and sure enough, one empty jar was still there. 

        "Yo! There's one left! Just like you said!" Quickly, MK dashed towards it, barely slowing down in time before he could crash into it. This of course earned him some angry lecturing from Lucy, but at least it was brief considering she had to focus MK's hands in order to pick it up. 

        ' _Got it. Now, I'm gonna run this time so that nothing bad happens to it. This is the only jar we have left! Okay?_ ' 

        "Okay-!" MK didn't like the tone she used, but even so, he didn't object. They had no time to argue anyway, and she was certainly much better at using his hands than he was. 

        And so, they took off, Lucy running at a slower pace than MK normally would, but it was definitely a more stable pace, plus it was quick enough. All they could really do now was hope that the flower monster was able to hold Frisk off, and thankfully, he had. 

        Both could hear the sounds of battle outside, the human getting thrown into walls while the flower occasionally got his vines cut. But even so, both were at a stalemate; neither seemed capable of killing one another, or at the very least, the human seemed incapable of successfully killing him. Perhaps it was because she couldn't locate the constantly-moving flower in Asgore's garden, but even so, he wouldn't have to hide anymore. MK had returned. 

        "Yo! We've got it! We've got the jar-!" 

        " _Move now!_ " The flower suddenly shrieked at the monster as the human ran forward, once again aiming to destroy MK with a single blow. But Lucy and MK had gotten good at dodging the child's blows, and so MK was able to quickly move aside, all while Lucy used his arms to clutch the jar tightly, yet carefully in order to not break it. 

        Sadly, the human had also improved and had quickly changed direction, launching herself at MK with her knife raised triumphantly. All she had to do was at least destroy the jar, and then she could finally destroy the last two stragglers in the Underground. But today was not her day, for in that moment, she had forgotten about Flowey, and thus left herself open enough for vines to get shot through her chest. 

        Just like in the last reset, the sight was extremely bloody, but they'd seen this already, and even if it was awful, MK and Lucy both knew what they had to do in order to not witness this event again. Quickly, Lucy used MK's hands to unscrew the lid, opening the jar completely as MK dashed towards the body, which was now laying on the ground with the red soul floating above it. They had to cage it before the soul cracked. 

        Unfortunately, a crack showed up on the red heart, but MK refused to give up and launched himself at it, Lucy repositioning the open jar before scooping the soul up into it. They'd caught it, and once MK had stopped running, Lucy had quickly screwed the top onto it. The soul was safe. Sure it was a little cracked, but it was safe. Safe from shattering like before. 

        The battle was won. 

        "Heh... heh... Did we do it...?" MK panted, only to stare at the red heart inside the container. It looked okay, at least to him. He could barely care though, so long as it didn't shatter again. 

        ' _Yeah. We're good..._ ' Lucy replied, MK letting out a sigh of relief. 

        "Yo flower guy, you good too...?" Looking up, the monster tried searching for the one that had helped them, the one that had help beat the human. But he was nowhere to be seen, vines and all. 

        The flower was gone.


	5. The Shifty Flower

The sound of footsteps echoed through the secret tunnel as MK walked, the boy holding the cylinder containing the red soul with a inquisitive frown on his face. Honestly, he didn't want to keep working and doing things, especially when Asgore was... well, he didn't want to think about it. But Lucy had wanted to check on the rest of the souls, especially when the strange flower had vanished. And so, MK had to push Asgore out of his head for the time being, all to make sure that nothing else happened, such as that flower taking one or even more of the remaining souls.

        ' _Stop._ ' 

        MK then ceased walking, the young monster not quite understanding why she'd told him to, but when she instructed him to listen, that was when he understood. Muttering. There was soft muttering in the corridor over, and it was clear to him just who this being was. 

        Lucy was right about the flower monster. 

        Gently setting the container down, MK then carefully positioned himself before sprinting forward, except he'd sadly tripped over himself for what felt like the millionth time. Great. 

        ' _Martie!_ ' 

        "Sorry-!" Quickly, the monster got to his feet, only to race forward once again without tripping this time. Sadly, the flower had clearly used this to his advantage, for now MK couldn't hear or see anything. "...Awe! We lost him!" 

        ' _Of course we did. You're loud!_ ' 

        "I'm not that loud!" 

        ' _Yes, you are. Try talking to me in your head instead of yelling out every response,_ ' he heard the girl grumble, though that didn't make him feel much better. In fact, it actually made the monster feel kind of dumb if he thought about it. 

        "...Sorry." 

        ' _Try apologizing by not saying it out loud!_ ' 

        "How do you even do that?!" 

        ' _You just think things and talk!_ ' 

        "I dunno how to do that-!" MK then let out a sudden cry of pain as something hit him off to the side, the monster then stumbling into the nearest wall, though Lucy used his hand to steady himself. 

        "Dang it! That should've killed them!" 

        There. 

        Swiftly, Lucy raised MK's other hand and allowed a yellow-outlined gun to form in it, only to fire a good few shots in the direction of the voice. When the owner of the voice cried out in fear, that was when Lucy knew that she'd done her job. And thus, the girl forced the disoriented boy's body to trudge towards the room's entrance, only to discover that the flower was still inside, and her gun was pointing right at it. However, the flower also had some strange white pellets floating above it, pellets that Lucy recognized as magic attacks. 

        The standoff had begun. 

        "You." Lucy had spoken this time, though that wasn't surprising considering she'd seized control at the moment. It was harder to focus thanks to MK being injured, but because he was letting her take the reins on this, she was having an easier time than she normally would otherwise. 

        All the flower did was glare at the monster, though it also appeared to be sweating a bit, as if it were nervous. Was it nervous because of the power MK now possessed? She assumed so. But that didn't mean she'd go easy on someone who just tried to kill them. 

        "Yes, me. Now what do you want?!" the flower snarled, the pellets beginning to advance, though one click of her magic gun and they quickly ceased. 

        "You just tried to kill me and MK, and you were heading for my friends," Lucy challenged, only to then wait for a response. Instead, all he did was stumble over his words, thus causing the girl to further dig into the monster. "I'm right, aren't I." 

        "Urgh! Yes, you're right! But that's not gonna save you now!" said the flower, his expression suddenly growing extremely grim. When he saw a look of fear cross the monster's eyes, he couldn't help but grin wider as more pellets appeared. "You barely defeated Chara! And you didn't even see my attack! Of course I'd forgotten you're a fusion, but that doesn't mean you're not weaker than before-!" 

        Lucy then cut him off by firing her gun, watching as the pellets vanished and he tried to flee in a panic. Sadly, however, the floor was solid concrete, and thus he was unable to root himself into the ground, and scrambling with his roots proved to make his reaction time worse, as shown when he'd gotten hit by the yellow bullet. 

        "There. Now you're injured too," Lucy grumbled, only for the gun in her hand to vanish as she gripped her head. "Ugh! Go away-!" 

        And just like that, MK was back in control, and while he was aware of what the flower had done, he was also very much aware of Lucy's actions too. "Ah! I'm sorry about that! Kinda! What you did hurt!" 

        Just because he didn't approve of Lucy's actions didn't mean he would let the monster off the hook either. With a frown, he then had his tail swing around and pick up the flower, who instantly began whining in response. 

        "Hey! Put me down you stupid human!" he shouted, leaves and roots flailing as MK brought him up to his height. 

        "Yo... Don't try shooting me, or I'll let Lucy out again, and she won't be nice, okay?" MK wanted to give the flower one last chance here, especially considering he'd helped defeat the murderous human. But if he failed then, well... Lucy's method had been working well enough in dealing with him, so... "I'm MK, by the way. What's your name?" 

        With a frown, MK watched the flower think things over, only to then hear him let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine fine- You win! And I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" 

        "Flowey? Hehe! That's a funny name!" 

        "Shut up!" Flowey snapped, though despite that, MK was still giggling to himself, even if he did stop soon enough. 

        "Yo! Lucy and I are gonna go find help! Asgore said there were monsters hiding and stuff. Do you know where they are?" MK suddenly asked, only to furrow his eyebrows a tad when he heard Lucy sigh in his head. Apparently she didn't approve of his seemingly instant trust in Flowey. 

        In response to the boy's question, Flowey then proceeded to let out a huff. "They're in the Capitol, idiot, though you don't wanna go there. You'll just find a bunch of panicky monsters." 

        "Hey! Not nice!" MK scolded, only to then question, "And where would I find other monsters anyway?! Do you know?" 

        "Of course I know!" Flowey suddenly snapped, both monsters locking eyes for a good few moments. This staredown only ended when MK spoke yet again, though what he said next surprised the monster he held. 

        "...You were talking to the human earlier, back when she was in Asgore's house." The monster's solemn tone quickly caught Flowey off guard, and what made it worse was when he kept speaking. "And I saw you in Waterfall a few times, solving puzzles for the human. I thought you were being nice until I saw what she did..." 

        Chills were crawling up Flowey's back, and he certainly didn't like it. This monster was supposed to be weak and carefree, not sad and intense! Even when he'd killed everyone in the Underground, MK had always been a naive idiot! Maybe the yellow soul was altering his personality? Maybe she was the one speaking here! It was possible! But at the same time, the flower knew that MK was the speaker, and that was what scared him. 

        "...Okay first of all, Chara is a boy," Flowey huffed, only to earn a slightly confused look from the monster holding him. "And second, yeah, I helped him, but I was a hostage! He would've killed me if I didn't! I actually helped some monsters escape! You wouldn't know that though because you didn't see me in Hotland!" 

        While the gender confusion was puzzling both MK and Lucy, the two children quickly focused on the second bit of information. "Hotland? That's where more survivors are?" asked the yellow monster, Flowey rolling his eyes impatiently in response. 

        "Yes they're in Hotland! They're in that dumb lizard monster's stupid lab!" Flowey snapped, MK's expression quickly brightening soon afterwards. 

        "Doctor Alphys is alive?! Hooray! We gotta go right now then! Should we bring the red soul? Let's bring the red soul!" The young monster was clearly excited by this positive turn of events, and that in turn relieved Flowey, or rather him no longer being angry did. An angry MK was a bad MK... 

        "Great! Now put me down and I'll be on my way!" said the flower in an almost cheerful tone, though MK wasn't stupid, and neither was Lucy. And thus, Flowey's request was shot down. 

        "Uhh you're coming with us." 

        "What-?!" 

        "Yeah! You helped us beat the human! And you also tried to kill us, so we're gonna keep an eye on you!" MK told him, only to then smile and add, "Don't worry! I won't tell Alphys what you did, and I'll make sure Lucy doesn't tell her either! Okay?" 

        It seems Flowey wouldn't be getting out of this that easily, and thus, seeing no other option for the time being, the flower let out a small, "Fine," and allowed the monster to rejoice, only for him to suddenly turn and attempt to trot out of the room with Flowey still being held by his tail. Sadly, even though the monster was injured, his tail was now just wagging behind him as he continued to pick up speed, and needless to say, that did give the flower a bit of a headache. "Hey! Can't you just hold me-?! I'm feeling sick back here!" 

        And thus MK slowed to a stop, though that was only because he'd just reached the cylinder containing the red human's soul. That didn't mean MK didn't hear his request though, because then the monster spoke. "Sorry Flowey, but I gotta hold the container, and Lucy doesn't want you on my shoulder! Our shoulder?" 

        As MK began to mumble about words, Flowey simply let out a loud and annoyed groan before feeling the monster start forward again. This time, he was just walking, which was helpful, but his tail was still swaying, and that still irritated the flower. 

        Nonetheless, no matter what Flowey did, MK refused to let him sit on his shoulder or anything else. It was frustrating, but there was nothing he could do about it now. That much was obvious. And that was why he decided to try and get as comfy as he could. This would be a long walk.


	6. Entering the Lab

As a flower, Flowey had always found it difficult to get around certain areas. Snowdin's ground was freezing, Hotland's ground was rock hard, and the Core was nothing but sheets of metal. However, he knew that he would much rather travel through Hotland by walking on his roots rather than being held like this, especially when MK had gradually forgotten to keep his tail from wagging too much.

        "Yo! How old are you? ...Me too! Favorite color? ...Purple? Really? I thought it was yellow! ...Because you're a yellow soul! And yellow's the coolest color! And orange! Like fire! Why do you like purple? ...I mean yeah it's pretty, but is it cool? ...I respect you! Even if you're a human!" MK continued to ramble on to himself, and that had only given Flowey an even larger headache. After all, how could he focus on their conversation when he could only hear one side of it? Even if it was all simple, it was still irritating, and by the end of their walk, all the flower could do was lie limply over the monster's tail. 

        "We're here! We're here!" MK exclaimed, the young monster's tail wagging in excitement. However, it stopped when he heard Flowey let out a sick groan, and that was when he finally noticed that Flowey wasn't exactly doing so well. "Yo! You okay dude?" 

        "What do you think?" Flowey snapped, or at least he tried to snap. He was clearly too sick to do much else, much to MK's dismay. 

        ' _Good riddance._ ' 

        "Lucy! That's mean!" 

        ' _He tried to kill us._ ' 

        "But still-!" 

        " _Please_ stop talking like that. Head hurts. This hurts!" Flowey whined, MK then apologizing before looking back up at the structure they'd stopped at. Even if Flowey was sick, they'd still done it. They'd arrived at Alphys' lab, and MK was hoping and praying that the nervous scientist was still alive. 

        Setting the container down, MK then carefully walked to the large metal door, not knowing what to really do other than knock. On instinct, he prepared to use his head to do the knocking, but thankfully, Lucy had stopped him and used one of his new hands to knock instead, or at the very least she tried to. Instead, the door had swooshed open, revealing nothing but an ominous darkness inside. 

        "...Uh, what happened to the lights...?" Labs had lights, didn't they? He could've sworn they did. Either way, this didn't feel right to him, and automatically, the monster shrank away from the building, watching as the doors slid shut. 

        "They're off, idiot. Just go inside and turn them on," grumbled Flowey, MK then looking back at the doors with a worried expression. He was nervous, even if he didn't want to admit it. However, despite how sick he felt, Flowey was still certainly capable of insulting the young monster. "What? You can defeat some murderous brat but not walk through some dark room? How stupid even are you?" 

        "I'm not stupid!" MK defended, only to then puff up his cheeks as he stared at the door. Eventually deciding that he should get on with it, the monster then picked up the soul container he had and walked forward, stiffly entering the lab once the doors whooshed open once again. 

        Even with the container in his hand, however, the lab was quite dark, and creepy to say the least. The lights were off, With the room illuminated by nothing but the light from the door. The light, however, was quickly snuffed when the doors closed behind the monsters, causing MK to jump and try to shield himself with his tail. 

        ”Are you really scared of the dark?” grumbled Flowey as he let out an annoyed sigh. “You really are an idiot.” 

        ”I’m not scared!” MK objected, only to then look back down the hall and begin to ease on forward. It didn’t take long for him to notice that there was another light source, this light emanating from a large computer monitor in the room as it grew larger. And quickly, the young monster recognized who was on screen. “Yo it’s me! Flowey it’s me- It’s us!” 

        ”Stop bouncing! I’m still trying to recover!” Flowey snapped, only to then rub his head as he squinted at the monitor. As he watched it, however, his look became rather thoughtful, the flower beginning to try and connect a few dots. “Hmm... This camera is supposed to follow Chara.” 

        ”It is?” 

        ”Of course it is! Alphys has cameras all over the place just for this!” With that, he continued to stare up at the computer, only to then hum as he tapped his leaf against the monster's tail. "...Hey kid. You know what we should do?" 

        "What?" 

        "Find Alphys' actual lab." 

        The comment Flowey had made ended up confusing the poor boy, and sadly, Lucy was just as lost. "Actual lab? Isn't this her-" 

        "No this isn’t her lab! At least it’s not her true one,” said the flower, an evil smirk on his face. “Downstairs is where the magic happens! The humans would know, including the brat you absorbed.” 

        ”Huh? Lucy knows?” questioned the monster, only for Lucy to internally sigh. 

        ’ _I don’t know. I couldn’t see much as a soul other than darkness and magic. Maybe we did go to this lab once,_ ’ she told him, MK then nodding in response. 

        ”Right! Let’s get to the lab then!” said MK with forced enthusiasm, though he did earn a confused look from Flowey. He’d forgotten Flowey couldn’t hear the voice in his head. “...Yo. How do we get to the lab?” And it seems he’d forgotten that bit too, much to Flowey's annoyance. 

        "Ugh! Get to the elevator! It's down the hall to your left! And remember I'm on your tail!" Despite the fact that Flowey had snapped at him, MK did end up listening to the flower and was mindful of his current position, the monster doing his best to not sway his tail too much as he arrived at the elevator in question. 

        "...Yo, why is some of the wall missing?" 

        "Because Mettaton likes to blow things up, kid. You should know this. Now get in the elevator and hold me up to the keypad inside. I'll put in a little code and then we'll be on our way down." Flowey then waited for MK to follow orders, happy that the kid would at least listen to him. It made him feel... good, in a sense. Maybe he could befriend this kid despite what had transpired earlier. It was a long shot, in a way, but MK seemed gullible, even after all of that. Lucy, however, wasn't nearly as naive. 

        "Hey Flowey! Lucy has a question." 

        "What is it." 

        "How do you know what the code is?" An innocent question, but Flowey could tell that at least one of them had critical thinking skills. After all, that was indeed a good question, though he was definitely not going to give a detailed answer. 

        Despite the souls' curious and occasionally judgemental gaze, Flowey still continued to put in the code once he was held up to the keypad, the flower then answering, "Because I used to live here," before finally entering the last digit. And thus, the elevator doors slid shut. 

        The elevator ride at first didn't phase the pair, but when it began to badly shake, MK quickly lost composure and suddenly pressed his form against the wall, all while hugging the soul container as tightly as he could. It amused Flowey of course, but what didn't amuse him was getting swung around by the monster until he finally stopped, tail wrapped tightly around himself, which nearly crushed Flowey in the process. Thankfully, the elevator did stop, and the doors did open. And within seconds, MK was out of the elevator and happy to find himself on solid ground. 

        "Why did it do that-?!" 

        "It does that sometimes. Really irritating," said Flowey in a nauseous tone of voice, the flower then rubbing his head as he looked around. "Now. Let's try this again. Find Alphys. I'll guide you around." 

        After that, Flowey then began to do exactly what he'd said. However, the flower had forgotten that MK had one of the shortest attention spans in the Underground sometimes, or at least he did when he was in an unknown situation and scared. Then again, people in general grew nervous and less sure of themselves when they were in new areas alone, but for MK, he was not taking to Flowey's orders very well. 

        "Go to your left dang it! Your left!" Flowey ordered, all while flailing his roots and leaves before angrily pointing in the direction he wished to go. "We've barely made it through this place and it's been what?! Thirty minutes?!" 

        "Lucy says it's been about ten-" 

        "I don't care! Just go to your left!" Once again, the flower pointed towards the one opening on the left side of the room, though MK still didn't move. "What the heck are you afraid of?!" 

        "Uh... uh..." MK seemed hesitant to answer, which certainly irritated his guide. However, the monster was quick to explain why. "I swore I saw something move under the covers! Lucy saw it too!" 

        That was the room they were in. The bed room, which existed for whatever reason. Did Alphys sleep here? Did her assistants sleep here? Was this a sort of secret hospital? Or was it more... sinister? Sadly, all MK could picture was something more sinister, and Lucy certainly wasn't helping with that. 

        Scoffing, Flowey then proceeded to facepalm. "You idiot- That's an amalgamate! And one of the friendlier ones at that. Just go around it!" 

        While the flower seemed content with the explanation, though MK on the other hand was concerned. "Amalgamate? What's an amalgamate-?" 

        Dang it. He was hoping he wouldn't ask that question. "Keep lagging around and you'll find out. Now let's go already! We've got a soul to prote-" 

        Flowey cutting himself off ended up confusing the young monster, who then stared at Flowey before finally noticing that he was no longer looking at him. No. He was looking above him, and that was when MK was finally able to pick up the sound of strange sloshing, sloshing that he... didn't know what to think of. All he knew was that he and Lucy had to see what it was, and so, he slowly began to turn around. 

        What he saw was something that both he and Lucy could agree was terrifying, and for their own reasons. It was a dog. No- It was many dogs. Dog monsters. Many. All fused into one large, goopy being. What looked to be a sort of central eye had locked onto them, and once it had, they heard it. A strange, echoing, demonic howl as all of the dog monsters reacted to the sight of both MK and the red soul in the container. And right when it howled, MK screamed, his eyes glowing yellow as he turned tail and ran, sprinting down the hall to the left, just like where Flowey wanted him to go. 

        The chase had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.  
> I only own my OCs and the plot/AT.
> 
> **This fic can also be found on Wattpad, Quotev, and Deviantart! Look on deviantart especially for occasional chapter illustrations!**


End file.
